


Who Knew the Forest Was the Perfect Get Together Spot

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, lup ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Magnus and Taako Are Gay Idiots.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Kudos: 15





	Who Knew the Forest Was the Perfect Get Together Spot

Taako sits in the kitchen, watching Lup cook.  
“So, Taako, out of the others, who would you kiss? I have a guesssss.” Lup says in a sing song voice.  
“What’s your guess of who’d I kiss?” Taako says boardly.  
“Magnusssss, he seems like your type, tall, strong, burrrly.” Lup cackles as Taako looks at her with daggers in his eyes.  
“No! He’s so not my type!”  
Lup rolls her eyes.  
“Righttt.”   
Magnus walks in, washing dirt off his face in a washcloth.  
“Magnus!” Lup says, smiling.  
“Hello!” Magnus says, smiling brightly.  
Taako smiles, waving at Magnus, who sits beside him putting an arm around him. Taako scouls, grabbing his arm and washcloth, washing the dirt off before placing it back around his shoulders, Lup glancing at Taako with a raised eyebrow, Taako glaring at her.  
Magnus smiles, hugging Taako.  
“Alright Mags don’t get me too dirty, I’m not a “Ruff Boy” Like you are.” Taako says, hugging back, Magnus laughing happily.

Magnus sits beside Taako on a cliff of the world they’re on, one of the six suns setting.  
“Taako?”  
“Hm.” Taako says softy, looking down. Magnus puts his hand on Taako’s leg. Taako looking at him.  
“Have you ever… Taako have you ever fallen in love?” Magnus asks softly, looking at his hand then back to Taakos face. Taako was staring out off the cliff, before looking up at Magnus.  
“Why...do you ask?”  
“Oh I was just wondering. You know.” Magnus says, looking out, Taako nodding.  
“I see.”  
“Well?”  
“No.” Taako says quickly, looking down.  
“Yeah…I feel that.”   
Taako rolls his eyes.  
“P-lease, I saw you kiss a girl before you walked into the star-blaster.”  
Magnus shakes his head.  
“I mean yeah, but there’s a difference between love and the last girlfriend I’ll have before I go into space.” Taako chuckles, nodding.  
“Alright.”  
Magnus leans over, kissing Taakos cheek, Taakos eyes go wide, turning to him.  
“Was that- too much?” Magnus asks, his cheeks burning red, starting to match the undertone of his pretty auburn hair.  
Taako tries to stutter out something, pressing his hand against his where Magnus had kissed him.   
As they stared at each other, the ground rumbled under them, the two snapping their attention to the canyon, the cliff on the other side, a purple worm bursting through it.  
“Fuck, run!!” Magnus pulls Taako up as they run, Taako polymorphing into a large phoenix, picking Magnus up and flying the miles and miles they had walked and talked, Magnus holding on tight.  
Taako landed just before the polymorph ran out, his phoenix turning into his own form, laying on Magnus, panting.  
“Fuck…” Taako groans, looking at the burly man he was laying on, Magnus staring at him.  
Magnus holds Taako up, by his shoulder.  
“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, looking at Taakos eyes.  
Taako grabs Magnus’ hand, gently pulling it off his shoulder, holding it in his own hand, nodding.  
“Just wasn’t...expecting it.” Taako mutters. Magnus wasn’t sure if Taako was talking about the worm or the kiss, either way, Magnus nodding in agreement.  
“Look I’m sorry-” Magnus starts, talking about the kiss.  
“It’s alright, you didn’t know there was a purple worm in those cliffs.” Taako says, glancing back to Magnus. Magnus stares in Taakos eyes. He knew Taako knew what he was actually talking about, Taako nodding, smiling at Magnus.  
“Alright. Let’s figure out where we are on this world, the Star-Blaster should be close to here, right?” Magnus says, Taako nodding.  
“Somewhere…”  
“You brought your communication stone, right?” Magnus asks, Taako looking at him pointedly.  
“Wh- pft, I was spending the day with you, I didn’t think about it.”  
Magnus raises an eyebrow.  
“So I distracted you?” Magnus said, his thin lips splitting into a wide, joyful smile.  
“Oh be quiet, Bear.”   
“I’m not a bear!”  
“Right. You’re hairy enough.” Taako looks at Magnus who huffs, the two of them grinning, before laughing, finally breaking the tension between them. The two dusty, messy, and tired, sitting beside each other- no, leaning on each other, laughing and chuckling, way, way in the forest.  
After what felt like hours, they leaned against each other, their laughs simmering into small giggles, clutching each other as they smile.  
“Alright alright we should go get back to the starblaster, Bear.” Taako giggled, Magnus laughs, the two getting up, looking around.  
“Is that my new nickname now?” Magnus asks, looking at his twink counterpart.  
“You know it, Big man.” Taako says, flipping through a little book.  
“So like… can’t you just message one of the crew? Or teleport us, or something like that?” Magnus asks, looking at Taako, whos ears twitch slightly.  
“I would, if we didn’t use magic to cook. I could cast message, but I don’t know if I’m close enough to any of them.”  
“Oh.”   
“Yeah.”  
Magnus huffs, biting his lip as he thinks.  
“We shouldn’t just walk around. Don’t want to get lost. Can’t you just… take a nap and get your magic back?”  
“Long rest my man.”  
“Ohh…” Magnus says.

Magnus has built a shelter, Taako grimacing at it.  
“Alright! Let’s sleep! So you can you know, get your magic back and stuff.”  
“Right… of course…are we sleeping in there together orrr…?”  
“I assumed! Unless you wanted me to keep watch for you!”  
“No no that’s fine! I just… haven’t shared a bed with someone other than Lup for...well ever..” Taako looks down, blushing as he takes off his hat.  
“Don’t worry at all, I’ll make sure you’re safe and take watch!” Magnus smiles, starting to make a campfire near the front of the shelter.  
“Thanks, Magnus.”  
“Not a problem, Taako.” Magnus sits down near the campfire, axe in had as he starts carving a piece of soft wood. Taako pulling his long beaded jacket covering him as he watches the buff man, the crackle of the fire and the crinkling of the red and brown leaves tumbling off the trees, it was nice in the forest, the sun starting to set. Yet Taako couldn’t stop thinking of the kiss Magnus gave to him, he smiles.  
A gust of wind blows into the shelter, Taako gasping and shivering.  
“Taako?”  
“Y-Yes?” Taakos teeth were chattering a little.  
“Are you cold?” Magnus asks, Taako quickly nodding.  
“Would you like me to come down there and sleep with you?” Magnus asks. the request ringing in Taakos ears and before he could think it over, the cold taking over his brain, he says.  
“I’d love you to, Bear.” the end came out a little bit more of a demand than sincere, but Magnus smiles at him, he puts his axe down, taking some of his armor off, Taako watching him with a wide smile.  
“Hurry up, Maggie.”   
“I’m doing my best.” Magnus sticks out his tongue as he undoes the straps on his shoulder pad, before going into the shelter, laying down behind Taako, and gently pulling Taako close to his chest. Taako hums happily, Taako shifting under Magnus’ arm to face his chest, snuggling close to him.  
“Good night Magnus…” Taako whispered, his eyelids fluttering closed.  
“Good night, Taako..” Magnus smiles, his cheeks burning pink as the fire crackles. Magnus holds him close, starting to fall asleep beside the smaller.

Magnus groans, waking up to the feeling of something pressing hard against his sternum. He looks down at his chest, Taakos head pressed against his chest, his nose against his sternum. Magnus breathes in, smiling, his hand slipping into Taakos blond hair, Taako leaning his head back into his hand, Magnus smiling more, gazing at this beautiful man.  
“Stop staring at me, weirdo.” Taako mutters, Magnus’ cheeks turning red as he looks away.  
“Oh sorry I didn’t me to… uh stare…” Magnus’ ears flush, embarrassed.  
Taako rolls his eyes, taking Magnus by the jaw, bringing his face to his own.  
“You’re so cute to tease.” Taako mutters, Magnus can feels Taakos breath against his cheek, before Taako kissing it.  
Magnus looks at him, his eyes wide.  
“Payback, Magnus, payback.”   
Magnus suddenly feels embarrassed for thinking Taako actually wanted to kiss him.  
“Of course…” Magnus looks down, his cheeks reddening. Taako stared at him, staring at his eyes, seeing the sadness in them.  
“Mags?” Taako asked, sitting up in Magnus’ lap. He looked down at Taakos legs, he looked so small on top of Magnus. He looked away.  
“What.”  
“What’s up?”  
Magnus rubs his eyes, sighing.  
“Let’s get back to star blaster. Okay?”  
Taako shakes his head, Taako pulling his head to him, looking at him, his small gentle hands placed on his sideburns.  
“I messed up didn’t I?” Magnus closes his eyes.  
“No,I’m just a fool…” Magnus sighed.   
“Babe, May I do something to you?”  
“Why not.” Magnus says flatly, keeping his eyes closed.  
Taako nods, rubbing Magnus’ cheek as he leans close to him, kissing him deeply, his second hand rubbing up his chest and to his neck. Magnus quickly opens his eyes, seeing Taako right in front of him. He closes his eyes again, before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Taakos waist. Taako pulls away from the kiss briefly to whisper,  
“I love you, Bear…” He says it affectionately, his hands grasping gently at Magnus’ face. Magnus stares at him.  
“This isn’t like a joke, or anything, a trick?” Magnus says, staring at him hopefully.   
“No, Magnus, you know I don’t say shit like that lightly…” Taako says, his cheeks reddening.  
And before Taako could say anything else, Magnus kisses him happily, holding him tight to his chest, smiling as if he was given the biggest wooden duck he had ever seen.  
“I love you too Taako. I love you so much, you cannot believe.”  
“Oh I think I can, big guy.” Taako says, smiling as he scoots closer to Magnus, kissing him again.  
The two couldn’t get enough, completely forgetting they were in the middle of no-where, holding each other tightly.  
Taako was snuggled against Magnus’ chest, his lips pressed against Magnus’ jaw, before sighing.  
“We need to get back to the Star-Blaster.” Taako says, looking at Magnus.  
“You’re right, as much as I’d love to stay here.” Taako smiles, leaning up and kissing him hard, before pulling away and grabbing his book of spells. Just before he gets a message form Lup.

“HEY BRO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND MAGNUS? You’ve been gone for like 12 hours, if you don’t respond we’re sending out a rescue mish or something.”   
“Hey Lup, we’re safe, I Just didn’t have magic to get us home, be back soon.”  
“Well, I only have to teleport us back to the Star-Blaster.” Taako says, brushing off leaves from some of the dirt, starting to draw a teleportation circle in the ground.  
“That’s good!” Magnus says, making sure the fire had completely gone

Taako finished the teleportation circle, the two jumping in and falling into the respawn room of the Star-Blaster, merle talking to some of his plants.  
“Oh, You guys are back, Hey! Hey lup, they’re back!” merle shouts, taako smiling and helping magnus up off the floor, lup runs in first, then lucretia and Davenport. Lup tackles taako in a hug, Taako hugging back.  
“Where WERE YOU?” Lucretia shouts, walking up to them, Davenport hot on her heels.  
“Well you see, we went for a walk and…” Magnus starts,  
“We forgot our communication stones.” Taako stated.  
“And well, a purple worm attacked the cliff we were on so Taako flew us out of there to a forest and we weren’t sure where we were, and Taako couldn’t teleport us back without taking a long rest so…” Magnus tells, Lucretia shakes her head.  
“I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what I expected..”   
“Never go out without your communication stones!” Davenport says.  
“Yes ma’am, yes Dadnport..” the two say, smiling at each other.

Lup dragged Taako into their shared room.  
“OKAY OKAY OKAY. why were you smiling at Magnus like you just fucked him in someone-else's lawn without them knowing.”  
“That's...weirdly specific, sis?”  
“Well, you know, I've had some adventures in my time.” Lup says, Taako squishing his nose up in a weird scowl.  
“Right uh anyway, I didn’t fuck in anyone’s lawn but.. I think me and Magnus are-”  
“YOU AND MAGNUS AR-” Lup starts to shout, Taako covering her mouth.  
“Sorry-, you guys are together?!”  
“I mean, we slept together and we kissed a bunch so...probably..” He smiles more, looking at his sister, Lup hugging him tightly  
“That’s wonderful! Finally!”  
Taako rolled his eyes, smiling as he hugs her back.   
“Knock knock!” Magnus says at the door, Lup letting Taako go. Taako opening the door.  
“Hey Bear.”  
“Hey Taks.” Magnus says, smiling as he looks at the smaller man. Magnus leans down, kissing him softly.  
“Should I leave you guys alone orr..?” Lup smiles as Magnus looks at her, his cheeks going red.  
“Oh I uhm..sorry uh..” Lup laughs, patting his shoulder, before walking out the door.  
“Don’t worry magnus, I have a date to go on with barry anyway.” Lup says, clutch in hand.  
“Alright have fun- WITH WHO?!” Taako shouts, leaning over Magnus’ shoulder, Lup waving, not bothering to look behind her.  
Magnus laughs, Barry running to Lup, giving her a flower, his cheeks red.  
“I see we weren’t the only ones to get together last night.” Magnus says, Taakos mouth agape.


End file.
